The Unexpected
by SesshyGal
Summary: Sesshomaru takes in an unruly child named Siya, after her icy prison. Along with Kagome, an allie of his hated half-brother, he must protect the child from the evil man named Naraku. But will this child bring the two together...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

_The Sleeping girl_

I walked threw a clearing with Jaken and Ah-Un. It was a clear day with no sign of rain I watched the surrounding is for threats. We walked through the forest in silent's that didn't bother this Sesshomaru, I enjoyed it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" The toad, Jaken, asked.

"Home." I told him, as I continued forward. At sunset it started to rain, I found a cave soon after to take shelter. It was dark in the cave but I could see as if it was a sunny day inside the cave.

We went further into the cave then needed. As we came future in, we saw a blue light in the back of the cave. I went ahead to find an ice block. What was in it is what surprised me. There was an eight year old human child. Her black hair would be at her hips, her skin was pale. Her hands over her ears and her legs to her chest, wearing an ice blue kimono.

Jaken started a fire, as I watched the child thinking, '_how did she get in there? Who is she and where was her family?' _This kid was more like me then I would admit to. She was alone and her parents had abandoned her. She was frozen in time and would never change. The fire lighted and warmed the area. The unearthly light from the ice was the only thing out of place.

The next morning, we went to the western lands to rest. I went to the elderly maid to ask about the girl I had seen in the cave.

"Do you know about the girl in the cave south-east of here?" I asked.

"Yes, the girls name is Siya. She was the daughter of a good friend. She has been there for a thousand years. She hasn't wake-up since the horrible accident." The old women said.

"What accident?" I said.

"There was a build-up of ice in the back of the cave my friend and Siya were in. Siya was playing in the back of the cave when their was in avalanche. My friend heard a scream and ran to her daughter's side but it was too late. When my friend found her, she was in the block of ice." She explained.

"Thank you for your time." I said and walked away. I walked to the dining hall, where everyone in the castle were sitting and waiting for me. That night, I thought about her story. I stood up and walked to her cave. The stars twinkled as I walked to my destination. (It is about 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning at the moment.)

By the time I reached the cave, the sun was coming up. I walked to the back of the cave that was lighted by the soft blue light from the ice. I sat near the block of ice and looked up at her. Being in this cave was very calming to me. Her presents made me feel like I was no longer alone, that she was somehow there. I thought to what the old maid had told me.

'_There was a build-up of ice in the cave my friend and Siya were staying in. Siya was playing in the back of the cave, when there was an avalanche. When my friend found her, she was in the block of ice.'_

I heard a sound like shattering glass or the sound a canon makes when it is fired at the opposing force. I looked up to see that the ice had cracked. I stood up a second before the ice burst. The girl was falling, I jumped up and caught her, landing where I had stood. Then ran towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

_The excitable youth_

I stood there with the small girl in my arms. I watched her as she steered from her long sleep. She yawned, and then smiled as her blue eyes opened. She looked around after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes soon looked up towards me with a wide smile.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed then started laughing as I looked at her confused. "Can I play, daddy?" She asked in an insistent little voice that sounding like tiny little bells.

"Not yet, we are going home." I said and turned to leave the cave. She curled into my chest. "It is not that for so don't worry."

_Why did she call me daddy?_ I ran back towards the castle and it was noun when we entered the garden. The moment I put her down, she was running around. Then she stopped and walked back to me.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She said as she grabbed my hand and smiled. I led her to the kitchen and got her lunch. She sat down at the table and ate quality.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, she looked at me and shook her head no. She soon finished and jumped out of her chair, grabbing my hand. She dragged me back to the garden.

"Play with me." She exclaimed. "Tag your it!" She laughed as she ran to hid, I shook my head. I might as well since I am now responsible for her.

As I searched for the young child, something latched on to my neck. I heard Siya giggle and had to try not to smile.

"I got you dad!" She laughed. She really was a kid; she moved to sit on my shoulder. "Daddy can we play a little longer?" She asked as I walked back to the castle.

I sighed and put her down. She hugged my legs, she was so warm, the perfect picture of happiness. Then ran, yelling catch me if you can. A small smile graced my lips as I chased her down.

I scooped her up into my arms, earning a giggle from the small child. Then she pouted and crossed her arms. She was staring at me as if she was confused but, finally, she decided to tell me what she was thinking.

"How can you catch me so fast, dad?" She asked, as she watched my reaction. She jumped up and hugged me. "Can you take me to the top of that tree please, daddy?"

I looked to the direction she pointed and jumped into its high branches. She looked around and smiled. "I love this!" She cheered, clapping her hands in delight. I heard her yawn and decided to take her inside.

I jumped down and walked to my study. I put her on the many pillows in the room. I sat at my desk and started reading the scrolls on it. She stood up and ran around the room. She had a smile on her face in sheer bliss. A maid walked in and looked at the child.

"The room to the left side of mine is the one she'll be staying in. Prepare it for her." I ordered.

Siya ran up to the maid and said, "Hello, I'm Siya."

The maid smiled, "Hello." I dismissed her and Siya started running around, while laughing. I caught her by her damp clothing, deciding to get her something else to wear. I picked her up and took her to the talor. He made her a simple blue kimono with a silver obi. Then we went back to my study. Siya was once more running around in the small space.

The day continued in this manner, she ate dinner before passing out in my lap. I carried her to her room and put her in bed. "Daddy." She said in her sleep as I walked out of her room. I lay down on my bed to sleep.

**next chapter Kagome joins the fray so stay tooned! and plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kidnapped, the Scary Man_

(Siya's view, the following afternoon)

I ran with my dad behind me. I giggled as dad scooped me into his arms. I looked up at him and moved myself so I sat on his shoulder. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow, I giggled again, and my daddy is so wired.

"Again, again!" I laughed, my favorite activity since I came to live with daddy, was playing with daddy.

"You have to eat." Daddy said, as he walked to the castle. It was a huge white building and I could get lost in it easy. He put me in a chair and went into the kitchen. This was the first time he left me alone when I was awake.

An old woman came up to me and picked me up. I tried to call for daddy but a wrinkled hand was over my mouth and nose. I saw black and then nothing.

I woke in a dark room and I cried, "I want my daddy!'

"Be quiet or I will kill you." A voice that belonged with the dark dungeon filled the darkness. I squirmed away from where the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" I said in a small voice. He laughed and grabbed my chin, roughly.

"I am Naraku." He said, I cried out in pain as his nails dug into my chin. He let go and left me alone.

I tried to stand but there was shackled around my wrist and ankles. I sat back down and pulled my legs to my chest, then closed my eyes.

"Daddy will save me from this bad man." I said. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke to the bad man's laugh and pressed my back to the wall of my cage. I started crying and he laughed. I tried to press myself closer to the wall as I heard him come closer to me.

"What's wrong? Do you want your dad?" He asked with a sarcastic voice, I nodded my head. "I'll bring his corpse to you soon and then you'll join him."

I looked up at him and said, "You could never kill daddy." I said and put my head back on my knees.

"The barrier that surrounds my home makes it hard for him to find you." The bad man said, before kicking me in my right side. I fell over and cried harder, I lay their for a long time.

"I want daddy, I want daddy." I repeated over and over again. I finally decided to sit up, I couldn't see in the darkness of the cell. "What dose he want from me?"

"I'm using you to get to your dad. Wonder why he decided to have a kid when he hasn't defeated me yet, your father can't be very smart. What surprises me most that he kept a brat like you around?" The bad man said with a merciless laugh. His presence faded leaving me alone again.

"Daddy." I said in a worried tone. I was scard and alone. But then the bad man came in and undid the shackles that were around my wrist and ankles. Before I could do anything a tentical was wrapped around me

I screamed as he took me outside, their was a women their. She wore a white top and a short green skirt. She had a bow in hand and a quilt of arrows slung acrossed her back.

"Relies the kid now! She has nothing to do with this." The lady said, her face twisted in anger. I squirmed a little to see if I could ge away from the man that was holding me. "Don't be afraid it will be alright I won't let him hurt you, little one."

"Why would I relies her, so you can have an easier time? I think not my dear Kagome." The bad man said as a laugh escaped his lips.

He sent his tentacles at her and she shot her arrows flew at them to keep them from getting to her, the pink light making them disappeared at its touch. I laughed at him and smiled at the lady called Kagome. The appendage around me tightened around my tiny body and I screamed.

Kagome was having troubles keeping up with the bad man's attacks, she reliving many cuts. There were two on each arm and at least three on each of her legs. She stood there with determination in her eyes. She aimed her bow and an arrow flew at the thing that was holding me and I dropped to the ground. I got to my feet and ran over to her. The lady then picked me up. Then a pink light surrounded us and soon disappeared, we were no longer near the bad man.

Then the lady fell to the ground. "Kagome, are you okay? Answer me." I cried and then I heard someone approaching us. I tried to pull her somewhere where we wouldn't be seen and be safe till daddy came for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Worries**

I looked up as fear caught me in its net only to let me go the moment I noticed that it was daddy coming into the clearing. I smiled at him and ran over to hug his legs. I then grabbed his hand and led him to Kagome. Tears gathered in my blue eyes as I looked down at the pretty girl that laid on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Daddy, help her please. She is the reason I got away from the bad man." I said turning my eyes up to his with a pleading eyes. He walked over and picked her up in one quick motion. Then bent down so I could clime on his shoulder, both of my legs over one shoulder, holding on to his neck. "I love you, daddy!" After this was said I started crying from relife.

"It will be okay, I promise that he will never touch you again." Daddy said in reassurance, chancing away most of my fears.

"Will she be okay?" I asked as tears continued thier trail down my cheeks.

"She will live, Siya. I'm glade that you're safe." Daddy said. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

We made it home by sunset, and dad called the healers to take care of Kagome. I sat beside her after getting the medical attention I needed, or the medical attention daddy said I needed. She on occasion cry out in her sleep. She would wake-up and dad would hold her till she calmed down. I saw that he was worried about her.

She sat up and looked around. When she looked at me, she pulled me to her chest. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed being near her.

"Mommy, thank you." I said and caught my mistake. "I'm sorry, mame"

"It is fine, you can call me mom, I don't mind." She said. "Where am I?"

"Your at daddy's castle." I said and daddy walked into the room. She held me tighter. "Daddy she's awake."

I got out of her grip and ran to hug daddy. He picked me up and walked over to mommy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Fine, thank you for your help. What is the girl's name?" She replied.

"Siya, I took her in after her seal was broken. She has been in a block of ice for a thousand years." Dad told her.

I laughed and I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. I moved to lay beside her on the bed and fell to sleep.

(Sesshomaru's view)

"She's a sweet kid. You couldn't be as cold as Inuyasha makes you out to be if you can raise such a sweet girl." Kagome said.

"Hn." I said. I sat beside her, I felt her eyes on my face as I watched Siya sleeping. "How are you feeling?"

"Better then when I was fighting Naraku." She said, so that is who 'the bad man' is. She ran her fingers threw Siya's hair.

"Where is Inuyasha? Why was he not with you?" I asked.

"He was with Kikyo. He desided I no longer had a place in the group soon after Songo, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara departed this life. I still have to kill Naraku." She said, I growled at the idiot of a half brother I have.

"That sounds like him. You are now traveling with me." I stated in a ferm tone, earning a happy sqeal from Siya. "You get attached easily, child"

"Mommy saved my life, the bad man was going to use me to kill you, daddy." She said. "Who is Inuyasha?"

"He is a half-demon and your daddy's half-brother." Kagome told her.

"What is a half-demon?" She asked.

"Siya go get ready for diner with one of the maids help." I said and she left with a maid on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Friends and Bad Memories**

Hello Guys,

In this chapter I made

two characters to represent my friends

Ely and Lexie. I also apologize for not

posting this sooner but I am going to

do better.

~SesshyGal

I ran beside mama with daddy on our heels with Ah-Un. I laughed as I ran threw flowers due to the fact that they tickled my legs. I stopped to look at a village. Their was a mob of people chasing after two little girls.

"Daddy, help them, please." I begged him with my puppy dog face in place as I looked at him.

He sighed in defeat and went to save the two girls. Dad landed behind the pair and grabbed the back of their kimonos. Then he jumped back to us and put them down.

"Their you go Siya, they are safe." Dad said, I ran up and hugged his legs. When I did release him, I sat down in front of the two girls.

"Hello, I'm Siya. The man that saved you is my daddy and the women is called Kagome, but I call her mama. Who are you?"

The girl that spoke; has red hair, brown eyes and wearing a crimson kimono. She said, "I'm Lexie and she..."

Lexie was interrupted by the other girl. She had brown hair, dark brown eyes and a white kimono.

"And I'm Ely." She said, she ran up beside me. She patted my head then jumped onto my shoulders. "Mush!"

I smiled and laughed before running in a circle. I ran into the back of daddy's legs as he pushed Lexie beside us. He growled at the approaching mob of people.

"Kagome get those three out of here now. What is to transpire is not for young eyes." Daddy said, I looked up at mama.

"Alright, be safe and don't get killed please." She said putting her hand on his shoulder, then picked Lexie up. "Come Siya and Ely lets get moving."

She started running and I ran beside her. As we ran, I heard screams and my dad's growl but they soon faded from my hearing range. Ely was playing with my hair as I ran. Kagome pulled us into a cave and fear took a hold of me.

"What's wrong, Siya?" Ely asked.

"i dislike caves, Ely, I won't tell you why." I said, as I sat down and laughed. "I'm so happy I have two friends, yay!"

"Siya, I thought that I said for you to go with Kagome, did I or did I not say that?" Dad said as he looked down at us.

Dad then picked me up and carried me further into the cave. I started to cry so he put me down.

~Flashback only moments before Siya was sealed~

I was running in circles; laughing and screaming with joy. I heard a sound like something above me had broken but continued playing, a smart person would have left.

Then snow started to fall from the ceiling, I ran still laughing. Then I heard the breaking sound again and a lot of snow fell down. I sat down and covered my ears from the painful sound, bring my legs to my chest.

"Mommy! Mommy, help me!" I screamed then started to cry. After that all I saw was darkness.

~End flashback~

I stood up and ran back to the entrance, everyone following me. I sat down where I had been before. I looked up at the people staring down at me.

"What is wrong Siya?" Mama asked.

"I hate caves, I was sealed in ice for a very long time in one. The first thing I saw when the darkness cleared was daddy." I said to them.

"I'm sorry, Siya, I forgot about that, there has been a lot going on." Daddy said. I jumped into his arms and he held me tightly. "Let's get moving, we have to find a place to camp for the night."


End file.
